Exegol With Me
by reylolove44
Summary: An alternative version of Ben and Rey on Exegol. *The last chapter is very intimate, so warning is provided here*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Exegol was unlike anything Rey had ever seen. When coming out of a hyperspace jump, Rey came face to face with the Emperor's armada and shivered at the sight. There were more Star Destroyers than the First Order was ever able to manage. But the worst part was that each Star Destroyer had Death Star tech. The entire galaxy was at stake and Rey was determined to put a stop to this, no matter the cost.  
In order to get to Exegol, Rey had stolen the last Sith Wayfinder from Kylo Ren's TIE fighter. She had left him on the wreckage of the Death Star II where she had expressed her feelings not for the Supreme Leader of the First Order, but for the son of Han Solo. I did want to take your hand, Ben's hand, her words circled her brain again. When she had hopped into the TIE fighter, she had thought about going back to him but knew in that moment she had a job to do and not a lot of time to complete it.  
Rey landed the X-Wing she was piloting with ease on the surface of Exegol, lightning striking everywhere. It shocked her how well the X-Wing flew since it had been underwater on Ahch-To for so many years. She allowed herself to smile at how marveled she was at Luke Skywalker being able to raise the X-Wing out of the water. It was truly remarkable. Climbing out of the X-Wing, she made her way into the domain of the Sith. Armed only with Luke and Leia's lightsabers and with the will of the Force, she marched towards her fate. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Not long after Rey had landed on Exegol, another ship had settled next to the famed X-Wing. Ben Solo had arrived in a stolen TIE fighter to come after Rey. One he landed, he jumped out of the cockpit and ran to the X-Wing. Looking from the battered old ship to the domain of the Sith, Ben took off at a sprint. He was guided by the Force and love in his heart that he had for this girl that had changed his life and brought him back to the Light.  
Ben ran as fast as his feet could carry him and jumped into the opening of the Sith temple, landing hard but still managing to get to his feet to continue his way. Upon his quick departure from the First Order, he had only grabbed a blaster but showed great marksmanship with it. As he ran deeper into the temple, he ran into a few of the Emperor's guards that he was able to take care of quickly with his blaster in hand. He even shot a guard that was behind him without looking, the Force being his guide. Sliding through an opening in the wall, Ben raised his blaster and his heart stopped. Just ahead of him, Rey was making her way to the Sith throne room. Heart fluttering, Ben ran faster than ever to catch her.  
"Rey!" he shouted, his deep voice booming across the expanse of the temple. Hearing her name, Rey turned just in time as Ben crashed into her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Rey was shocked by so many emotions from her and Ben all at once through the Force bond they shared: she was in the arms of Ben Solo, he was here with her, Kylo Ren was no more, Ben was here for her. With each emotion flooding over her, she sank into his arms and wrapped her arms around him. They stood there holding each other, their heartbeats the only sound loud enough to try and compete with the lightning around them. Rey pulled back slightly and looked deep into Ben's eyes. A smile spread across her face.  
"Ben," she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. She noticed that the scar she had given him was gone after she had healed him. Kylo Ren was truly gone and Ben Solo was here with her at last. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ben couldn't believe he was holding Rey in his arms. He held her tightly and never wanted to let her go. She had just whispered his given name and felt as chills of joy spread through his body. His cheek felt a jolt of warmth as she placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her cheek and gazed into the beautiful brown eyes that stared up at him. Her smile filled him up with so much love that he couldn't resist it any longer. Ben leaned forward and pressed his lips against Rey's with a quick kiss. When he pulled back to look at her, he found that he was being pulled back towards her as their lips met again with a surge of passion that sparked through their bond.  
Reluctantly, they both pulled away just so they could catch their breath. Gazing into each other's eyes, they both giggled a little. They couldn't believe that what they had both wanted had come to pass. Ben brushed a strand of hair out of Rey's face and tucked it behind her ear lovingly. He took one of her hands in both of his and brushed his lips against her fingertips, smiling as he heard Rey sigh at his gentle touch.  
"I won't let you face Palpatine alone. I'm here with you Rey, always," Ben spoke, stroking her hand with his thumb. "I can't lose you. You're the only home I have left." He looked up at Rey and saw that tears were beginning to brim at the corners of her eyes. Before he could apologize, for he thought that maybe he had upset her, Rey's lips crashed into his own and they were once again enveloped in each other's embrace. "All I've ever wanted was a family. I thought that the family I was seeking was my parents, but it was you, Ben. It's always been you. And now that you're here, I can't have you risk yourself for me. I can't lose you now that I have you," she replied, wrapping her arms tighter around Ben's torso. Ben wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her close and rested his forehead against hers.  
"We are a dyad in the Force, Rey. Two that are one. We can beat him, together," Ben stated, kissing her cheek in between each sentence he spoke. "Nothing can stop us now that we're together." Rey looked into his eyes and felt so much love surging through her for the man that held her close. She nodded and felt her lips against his once more. When they broke away, Rey handed Ben his uncle's lightsaber and delighted in his excitement in holding the legendary lightsaber. He smiled at Rey before they turned and walked towards the throne room of the temple, ready to end the Emperor's grip on the galaxy once and for all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rey walked through the small crevice that lead to the Sith throne room. Spurred by the confidence of Ben behind her, they found themselves in the room they had both seen from their visions. The throne of the Sith sat in the middle of the dark room and appeared to be empty. Ben stood at Rey's side and brushed his fingers against Rey's. She clasped his hand in hers and they continued walking towards the throne, their footsteps echoing across the room.  
"So much strength flows through you," a voice called out, making Ben and Rey stop cold. They looked around and stood closer together. Finally their eyes settled on where the voice was coming from. Emperor Palpatine was hooked up to a machine that slowly carried him towards them. Rey and Ben stood their ground as Palpatine came to a stop just a few feet away from them. The evil Emperor looked from Ben to Rey, letting his gaze linger on Rey longer than she wanted it to. A wicked smile crept across the Emperor's face as he continued addressing them.  
"Together you will be an unstoppable force in the galaxy. As my granddaughter, you will become Empress Palpatine with Kylo Ren at your side. The Dark Side will reign over the galaxy once again!" he shouted, sending shivers down Rey's spine. Ben squeezed Rey's hand and protectively shielded her behind him as he stepped forward to address the Emperor.  
"Your rule ends tonight and the Sith will be no more. You have lost," Ben spoke with a rich confidence that Rey couldn't help but smile at. She stepped forward to stand by his side.  
"The Light Side of the Force is stronger than you realize. It will be your downfall," Rey added, squeezing Ben's hand in hers. She noticed a small smile across his face and knew it was about her. Their strength together was something to certainly marvel at.  
"Stand together, DIE TOGETHER!" the Emperor screamed as lightning stretched out of his fingertips. In unison, Ben and Rey pulled out their lightsabers and deflected the incoming attack. They brought their lightsabers together and pushed the lightning back against the Emperor. It stunned him for a moment and he stared in disbelief back at them.  
"The life force of your bond...a dyad in the Force. A power of life itself...unseen for generations…" he spoke in a wondrous tone that made him sound amazed at the power Rey and Ben shared. Ben and Rey stood at the ready, lightsabers poised for the next attack. Expecting another lightning strike, the two were surprised when they were suddenly flung into the air and then brought down to their knees side by side in front of the Emperor. He moved closer to them, hands outstretched.  
"Now the power of two will restore the one true Emperor!" he declared and began taking their life force. Rey and Ben fought hard to prevent the Emperor from winning but unfortunately were overwhelmed by the weakened state they were in. They collapsed to the floor, hands on top of one another as dark laughter filled the throne room. Emperor Palpatine had returned once again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ben and Rey lay at the feet of Emperor Palpatine. His laughter continued to reverberate around the massive throne room as he looked about in his newly replenished body.  
"Look what you have made. The Sith have returned!" he shouted. The Emperor gazed down at Rey and Ben and noticed their hands intertwined. He smirked at the sight and began to move away from them to sit back on his throne. But before he turned, he saw Ben move out of the corner of his eye. Turning quickly to face the scene, he watched as Ben struggled to pull Rey to him, holding her close. Ben brought his lips to her ear and spoke to her with all the strength he could muster.  
"Be with me. Be with me, Rey. Please," he whispered, kissing her hair. Ben held her close and felt her stir in his arms. She gripped his hand and pulled herself up so she was looking into his eyes. Together they stood and called their lightsabers to them, igniting them once the lightsabers were in their grasp. They held their hand out towards the Emperor and pushed him with the Force. The Emperor was taken aback and fell to the ground. He tried to raise his hands up in order to shoot his lightning towards him but found that his arms were clenched at his sides. Ben had frozen him in place and held him there with the Force. Rey and Ben stood over the Emperor, ready to end the battle once and for all.  
"Your rule is at its end, Grandfather," Rey began.  
"The Sith will die with you," Ben continued. The Emperor screamed his rage and watched as the dyad raised their lightsabers together and ended his reign of terror. Emperor Palpatine was no more. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rey and Ben stood in silence as they stared at the fallen Emperor at their feet. They shut off their lightsabers and looked at each other. Dropping their lightsabers to the ground, they ran into each other's arms with their lips crashing together. They gave into their love for each other, finally free to truly express what they felt for one another. Hands moved all over as their lips connected again and again, their breathing getting heavier and heavier. Ben pulled back just for a moment to look at the beautiful woman in his arms. He grinned as she smiled up at him. They pressed their foreheads together and held each other close.  
"We have brought balance to the galaxy, together," Rey spoke at last.  
"You have brought balance to me, and I am forever in your debt," Ben replied.  
"Ben, you are my family and I could not want anything more...but I can think of a few ways that we can work on paying off your debt," Rey said with a playful smile in her eyes. Ben's smile grew wider and he kissed her hard before lifting her up into the air, spinning her around and laughing. His laugh was like music to Rey's ears and she found herself laughing with him. They had done the impossible together. Ben swept Rey into his arms and rushed her back through the Sith temple back to their ships. Once they reached their ships, Ben placed Rey back onto her feet but pulled her close, their faces just inches apart.  
"Before we meet up with the Resistance, I want to take you somewhere. Will you join me?" he asked. Rey placed a hand on his cheek and looked up at him.  
"Where are we headed?" she asked with a smile. Ben grinned back and moved towards her X-Wing fighter and punched in the coordinates. He kissed her and whispered that he would see her soon. They both took off into the sky and made the jump to hyperspace. Rey's eyes widened when she found out where Ben had wanted to take her. But her face lit up as she realized where they had arrived. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Landing on the outskirts of where Maz's Palace once stood, Ben and Rey disembarked from their ships and greeted each other. Ben took Rey by the hand and led her into the forests that made Takodana so beautiful. They ran through the trees and stopped in a clearing that was familiar to both of them. It was where they had first met. Ben turned to face Rey and intertwined his fingers with both of her hands.  
"When I first met you here, I was in awe at the power you possessed. I wanted to understand this connection we share and I knew you would be a powerful ally. What I hadn't counted on was how I would feel for you. I have never felt this way about anyone before. You have given me so much to live for and fight for. You brought me back to the Light and you are the person I would cross the galaxy for. Rey, I love you...if you'll have me," Ben professed. He watched as Rey's face brightened and leaned into her touch as her hand stroked and rested on his cheek.  
"After I had my first Force vision, Maz had told me that the belonging I sought was not behind me, but ahead. You were the belonging I felt and I only wish I could have realized it sooner. I always fought for the man behind the mask and I will continue to fight for you no matter what. I love you, Ben," Rey replied. Ben's face lit up and he leaned down to kiss Rey. She stood on her tiptoes and met him halfway, their lips meeting with sparks flying. They held each other close as their lips moved together for several moments that seemed to stretch for forever. When they parted, they looked at each other and smiled. Ben grasped Rey's hand in his and laced his fingers in hers. He then looked at her with all the love he felt for her, smiling wider at seeing Rey's love for him reflected back at him.  
"Let's go home," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek tenderly. Rey blushed slightly and squeezed his hand in hers. Then they walked back towards their ships and took off for the Resistance Base on Ajan Kloss. Rey punched in the coordinates on Ben's TIE fighter and kissed him gently, whispering that she would see him soon. Ben smiled as she had done exactly what he had done for her. Then they hopped into their ships and were off towards their new life together. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Epilogue

The rays of the morning sun pooled in through the window. They landed on Rey which made her stir slightly. As she shifted a little in bed, she felt Ben's arm laying around her waist. Rey turned so her face was looking right at Ben's face, careful not to let his arm fall off of her. He was still sleeping and she took this time to admire just how handsome he was. She leaned forward just a touch and placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose. His eyes fluttered open and when they were able to focus, Rey was greeted by the smile that brightened every morning for her for the past year they've been together. Ben pulled Rey closer to his chest and kissed her forehead gently before leaning his head on top of hers, sighing as he felt Rey nuzzle into his neck lovingly.  
"After all this time, I thank the Force that I get to wake up next to you every day," Rey thought aloud, reaching her lips up to kiss Ben's chin then his neck. "The fact that I get to have you in my life is something I will never take for granted," Ben replied as he shifted his body to lay on top of hers, kissing her cheek and then letting his lips brush against her lips. He felt her smile beneath his lips and pressed more, deepening their kiss. "Should we get ready to run the training course?" Rey asked in between kisses. "Why train outside when we could be training right here?" Ben replied as his lips moved down from her lips to her neck, causing Rey to moan softly. He grinned as he heard her giggle at his nibble against her ear.  
"Ben, we have to run the course if we are to become better with the Force," Rey spoke trying to stay focused but struggling with how Ben was making her feel. "The Force is strong with us now and we can become stronger here," Ben said in his deep, rich voice that sent shudders of pleasure coursing through Rey's body. "Be with me, Rey."  
At his words, Rey smiled and pulled Ben towards her, kissing him fiercely. Needless to say they did not get out of bed that morning. They explored every inch of each other with their lips and hands, pleasure spreading between them through their bond as a dyad in the Force. Of course they had been intimate often since being together on Ajan Kloss, but it always felt like the first time. Their bond was so alive and full of love that it exploded every time there was a single touch or kiss. Rey and Ben moved in tandem and rocked together as they both expressed their love for one another. They knew what was liked and capitalized on it with a speed and accuracy that increased every time they were intimate. Rey gripped Ben's shoulders and he continued to plunge into her over and over again, begging for release. They moaned together and Ben kissed Rey with so much passion that they both came together, resting against one another as the waves of pleasure swept over them. While catching their breath, Rey twirled one of Ben's wavy locks with her fingers as Ben nuzzled into her neck. She could not be happier and her joy was reciprocated tenfold through their bond by the man laying on top of her. All her life Rey had been hoping for a family to call her own and she had found a family in Ben Solo. Ben had tried to find a way back to himself and was unable to until Rey came into his life. They had brought peace to the galaxy together and had found peace within each other. Ben and Rey embraced each other once more before getting ready for their day on the Resistance Base. They headed out of their quarters, hands joined together, as they made their way out into another sunny day. 


End file.
